Vídeo musical
by Emiita
Summary: ―¿Me estás diciendo que se me está metiendo el champú en los ojos y se me congela el culo porque no ha salido un vídeo musical? ―gruñó Sakura, mirándola mal.―Bueno, eso puedo recompensártelo. ―sugirió Ino.―Empieza quitándote la ropa, cerda.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Pues no sé… ¿lenguaje obsceno, diálogos subidos de tono, OoC? Sí, claro sí. Alguna especie de UA. Insulso. Un intento de yuri bien modoso xD

GeGe: Una girlband. Cualquier coincidencia con las Girls generation será mera coincidencia o una mala inhalación de gas de la risa.

Este fic tampoco está inspirado en el nuevo mv de las susodichas Girls Generation y lo troll que ha sido su empresa (Bendita SM) para publicar dicho mv. Tampoco, válgame dios, tiene algo que ver el mv con el mv de las GeGe estas. Claro que no...(Y ahora es cuando tú no me crees xD)

**Nº Palabras: **858

**Resumen: **―¿Me estás diciendo que se me está metiendo el champú en los ojos y se me congela el culo porque no ha salido un vídeo musical? ―gruñó Sakura, mirándola mal.―Bueno, eso puedo recompensártelo. ―sugirió Ino.―Empieza quitándote la ropa, cerda.

* * *

**Vídeo musical**

―¡Oh, por el amor de dios! ¡Los odio! ¿Cómo pueden hacernos esperar así?―gritó Ino, agarrándose a la pantalla del portátil de una manera un poco demasiado brusca.

Sakura, sobre la cama, con los pies apoyados en el cabecero de la misma, la miró desde su posición, viendo a su amiga al revés y bufó.

―Vas a cargarte el portátil.

―¡Son las GeGe, frente! No pueden tenerme en vilo tanto tiempo.

―En realidad sí pueden, cuanto más desesperada estés por verlas, con más ansias desearás el vídeo y más reproducciones tendrá cuando salga. ―comentó con tono monótono.

Ino chasqueó la lengua, fastidiada por la poca emoción de Sakura al hablar de su grupo de chicas favorito.

―Sakura, no me jodas mi momento de emoción ¿quieres?―dejó aún lado el portátil, colocando los brazos en jarras.―Necesito ver ese mv.

―Y a mí me gustaría haber nacido con más tetas, pero no por eso me ando quejando todo el día. Llevas desde que salió el teaser de pesada con las GeGe. ―Sakura rodó para estar bocabajo.

―Perdona, frente, pero sí te quejas sobre tus tetas continuamente, sobre todo cuando vamos de compras y sólo encuentras sujetadores para niñas de tu talla.―le recordó Ino con pedantería.―Y tengo derecho a esperar el regreso de mis GeGe y comentarlo si quiero. Si no te gusta estar en mi casa, bien puedes irte con Sasuke y Naruto.

Sakura lanzó un quejido que sonó amortiguado por la colcha.

―No, gracias, prefiero escuchar tus desvaríos sobre secuestros y violaciones que soportar a Naruto y Sasuke teniendo sexo.

―Pensé que te gustaba el yaoi y, creo recordar que tú eras una de las primeras que los hostigaba para revelar su relación. ―alzó una ceja Ino, apartándose el cabello de la cara.

―Me sigue gustando el yaoi, pero prefiero leerlo o escribirlo. Ellos dos no tienen nada que ver con las parejas de manga y no son compañeros de piso considerados.

Sakura alzó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de repugnancia. Ino sonrió, acercándose a la cama y sentándose a su lado.

―Lo que tú digas.―se encogió de hombros.

Durante tres segundos ambas permanecieran en silencio.

―¿Crees que sacaran un mv drama o uno de baile y primeros planos?

Sakura chilló.

* * *

―¡No puede ser! ¡Sakura, Frente, ven aquí!―gritó Ino histérica.

Sakura salió del baño con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y el pelo escurriéndole champú.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasó, qué se quema, quién murió?

―Perdieron datos del mv de las GeGe.―lloriqueó Ino, cayendo al suelo dramáticamente. ―¡El comeback se retrasa!

Sakura alzó una ceja, alzó la otra y abrió la boca, estupefacta.

―¿Te das cuenta que me está cayendo champú en los ojos y se me está congelando el culo?

Ino la miró, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

―Bueno, eso puedo recompensártelo.

―Empieza quitándote la ropa, cerda.

* * *

―No sale, no sale, no sale. ¿Por qué?―lloriqueó Ino frente al portátil, actualizando una y otra vez la página oficial de las GeGe, sin ver la nueva publicación del mv, porque, aún no se subía.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con el panorama deprimente. Las cortinas echadas, el cuarto totalmente a oscuras y Ino demacrada delante de la pantalla del ordenador.

―Pareces una desquiciada.

―Se suponía que salía hoy.―murmuró con voz ronca.

―Seguramente fue un rumor. Ten algo de paciencia.―suspiró Sakura.

―¡Ya he tenido suficiente paciencia!

Ino la miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Sakura bufó, acercándose.

―¿Quieres que te entretenga?

―¿Cómo?

―Compré nata.

―¿Quieres que engorde, frente?―se enojó Ino.

―Quería animarte y que jugáramos a cosas de adultos, pero sino quieres, te dejo con tus malditas GeGe.

Sin embargo, Sakura no se fue.

―Juguemos, frente.

―Muy bien, cerda.

* * *

―¡Salió! Oh, mi dios, son hermosas. ¡Sí! ¡Es hermoso!

Sakura rodó los ojos.

―¿Cuántas veces lo has visto ya?

―Cállate y reprodúcelo otra vez en tu tablet, frente.

―Hay demasiado rosa y se nota la edición.―bostezó Sakura. De todas formas, reprodujo el vídeo de nuevo.

Ino gruñó, golpeándola en el hombro.

―No insultes a mis GeGe. Son hermosas. Her-mo-sas.

―Sí, sí, lo que digas.―le dio la razón como a los tontos.

―Bien puedes irte a escuchar como Sasuke ukea a Naruto. ―le dijo con voz mortal.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Sakura.

―Calla, que la última vez follaron en la cocina y ahora me da repelús cocinar.

―Calentar comida en el microondas no es cocinar, frente.

―Detalles insignificantes.―lo descartó con un movimiento de mano.―¿Y hoy vamos hacer otra cosa aparte de ver a las GeGe hacer poses?

―¿Por qué? ¿Quieres hacer algo?―preguntó con voz sugerente. Luego, formó una 'o' con su boca.―¿Sabes? Las GeGe me han dado una idea.

Sakura alzó una ceja.

―No estoy segura de que eso me vaya a gustar.

Ino sonrió.

―Te gustará. Mira.―señaló la pantalla.

―¿Qué se supone qué tengo que ver aparte de a un GeGe con un estetoscop...? ¡Oh! ―entendió, cortándose a sí misma.

La rubia asintió.

―Juguemos a los doctores. Yo soy la paciente, debes curarme de mi enfermedad. ―dramatizó.

―Haré que te olvides de las GeGe.

―Por un par de horas nada más, frente. Las GeGe son inolvidables.―la advirtió.

―Cierra el pico y deja que te bese, cerda.

* * *

_Hello madafaka (?) Ok, debería de dejar de intentar decir algo en inglés, pero tengo un día tonto xD_

_Si alguien no leyó la nota aclaratoria de sobre las GeGe, pues léela, no lo repetiré aquí otra vez y está al inicio del fic, en advertencias xD Sólo añadiré que no me considero fan de las Girls Generation, pero sí quería ver el nuevo mv porque bueno, me gustan dos de sus integrantes y últimamente las aprecio más que antes xD En fin, me dio por hacer algo así con Sakura y Ino y ya está. _

_Denme mucho amor (?)_

_Nos leemos, babys~~_


End file.
